Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to system and method for single sign-on on a computing device. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a system and method to enable single sign-on using an internet browser. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a system and method to enable single sign-on into a plurality of applications through an extension application for an internet browser.
Description of the Related Art
Single Sign-on is a mechanism for logging on to multiple digital applications through one centralized application and single login credential. This is greatly beneficial to the users who handle multiple digital applications since the single sign-on users are saved from a trouble of remembering multiple login credentials.
The current approaches for Single Sign-On (SSO) to web applications are achieved using Access Managers, Reverse Proxies that involve changes to the application structure. The process is complicated, time-consuming, and such approaches are limited to certain application patterns. With emerging technologies and humungous web solutions, current approaches are not efficient providing SSO to these applications. In addition to the above, these approaches require niche skill set as well.
The current methods also include the additional processes such as obtaining hidden and dynamic parameters at runtime to complete sign-on to a web application, loading an application in the local frame of the sign-on solution and developing the user internet browser extensions that interact with any web applications loaded in the browser. However, these methods have shortcomings such as an inability of the single sign-on application to submit login credentials, inability to access the dynamic attributes of the application to be loaded and change in JavaScript code of required extension to be rebuilt and redeployed.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method to enable effective and easy single sign-on for users into a plurality of applications using an internet browser.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.